


Can You Just Let Down Your Guard? (Before Everything is Marred...)

by TheLastOfTheRealOnes



Series: SVT Needs Some Hugs [ON HIATUS I GUESS] [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ok okay, because my jello heart can't take too much angst, enough stalling, everyone is big gay, joshua is cupid, lol okay we need to get on with this, lol this is gonna suck, seungkwan is an exposer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastOfTheRealOnes/pseuds/TheLastOfTheRealOnes
Summary: Basically everyone just needs a hug...And a slap to the face in some cases...





	Can You Just Let Down Your Guard? (Before Everything is Marred...)

Mingyu stared after his best friend. The older male had just... just... yelled at him.

"Jihoon!" Said man turned around, and Mingyu saw -to his dismay- tears glistening in the other's eyes. He reached his hand out, only to have it slapped away a few seconds later.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mingyu let out a gasp, and he withdrew his hand, holding it close to his chest. He looked at Jihoon, wondering what had happened to his best friend. What made him so anxious?

Later that day he sent a text to the only person he could think of. 

"Hyung!" He hugged Jisoo as the older man came towards. 

"Mingyu! What's this about an urgent situation?" Jisoo looked genuinely concerned. Honestly, his hyung was never more than a call away. He was willing to help anyone.

"Jihoon is acting strange..." Jisoo nodded, twining his fingers and resting his head on them.

"Strange... how?" Mingyu took in a deep breath.

"He won't talk to me anymore, and he slapped me earlier! I'm so worried... Hyung... I wish... why does it have to be him?" Mingyu glared at the ground.

"Hey... It's going to be fine, okay? I know how you feel about him, and I know what you're scared about. And I'm telling you, everything will work out." Mingyu looked up at Jisoo, and nodded. 

"Okay hyung..."

~Little Later~

Jisoo groaned as loud knocking on his door pulled him out of sleep. He untangled himself from his blankets, and made his way over to the door. He opened it up, and was surprised to see Jihoon standing there. 

"Ji...hoon?" Jihoon pushed past Jisoo, into the other's living room.

He unceremoniously plopped onto the couch as though he owned the place, and he glared at the coffee table. Jisoo rubbed his eyes, already knowing what this was about.

"I hate him. So fucking much."

Jisoo let out a sigh.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." There was a venomous trace in Jihoon's voice, and Jisoo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"No, you don't."

Their bickering went on for about an hour, before Jisoo sprang the one question that Jihoon most certainly didn't want to hear.

"What will you do about Mingyu?"

Jihoon started tugging at his hair, quite obviously stressed as fuck. 

"I don't know! He thinks I hate his guts, and- and I don't know what to say to him, so I haven't said anything... And he- I SLAPPED HIM HYUNG. I FUCKING SLAPPED THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE! I JUST- I JUST WANT TO DIE." 

Jisoo didn't say anything. He just walked over to the younger, and despite Jihoon's protests, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a hug. A few moments later he felt his shirt dampen, and he realized Jihoon, was _crying._

"Shh... It's going to be okay..."

~Little Later~

Mingyu found himself sitting right across from the center of his ~~world~~ problems. Jihoon looked at his cup, not daring to make eye-contact. 

Mingyu spoke first. "Hoonie... I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you hat-"

"I don't hate you." He looked up at Jihoon, who had a slight blush on his face.

"You... Don't?" Jihoon took Mingyu's hand in his own. 

"No... I just... I didn't know how to speak to you." Mingyu looked at him, a blush appearing on his own cheeks. He wondered what exactly Jihoon meant.

"Kim Mingyu, I've been in love with you ever since I met you."

Mingyu was taken aback. Jihoon was in love with him?

After a second, Jihoon withdrew his hand, muttering an apology, and making to get up, but Mingyu grabbed hi hand and tugged him back down/ 

"Hoonie... hyung I feel the same." Jihoon looked at Mingyu, an neither of them expect it, but he leans in and places a kiss on Mingyu's lips.

It was very brief, but it had a flare, almost an electrical jolt of energy, that they both enjoyed.

"I love you too Hoonie..." Jihoon pulled Mingyu into a hug, and they sat like that for a moment, just the two of them.   
  


Jihoon would never admit it, but his heart skipped a beat when Mingyu placed soft kisses all over his neck, cheeks, wherever he could reach, really. Then Jihoon pulled away.

"Excuse me while I go kill Seungkwan for exposing my crush on you to Jisoo."

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many typos..................................... 
> 
> Not to worry though, I will just...... idk
> 
> Man life is hard. 
> 
> I have an essay coming up, and AUGH. But I had this idea, and well, when I have an idea, I NEED to put it down somewhere before I go insane! There will be other one-shots in this series, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
